


Ineffable Kinktober 2019

by ejotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Drabble Collection, Fanart, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Riding Crops, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejotter/pseuds/ejotter
Summary: A mixture of drawings and writings for various Kinktober prompts, featuring Aziraphale and Crowley from Good Omens. I only managed to finish about a third of the prompts, but here they are! I have one left to post, a drawing that I need to ink and color, but hopefully it'll be worth the wait. ;)





	1. Day 1: "Preparation"

[](https://ibb.co/7GQy0XT)   
[image upload](https://imgbb.com/)   



	2. Days 2 & 3: "Tease" and "Beg"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 2 & 3: "Tease" and "Beg"

"You look lovely like this, my dear."

Crowley was trembling. Aziraphale drew his fingers, feather-light, down the expanse of his lover's torso. The demon was bound, wrists drawn above his head, and a spreader bar kept his legs apart. Aziraphale had been teasing him for what felt like an eternity, lavishing attention on every part of his body except his aching cock.

“A-angel, please,” Crowley moaned, hips lifting minutely off the bed. 

“Please what?”

“Please… Touch me…”

“But I _ am _ touching you, dearest.”

“You _ know _ what I mean.”

“Do I?” Aziraphale placed his hands in the junctions between hips and thighs and breathed a hot puff of air against Crowley’s cock.

“_ Fuck me!” _ Crowley whined.

Aziraphale grinned. “There, was that so hard?” And he got to work.


	3. Day 5, “Obscured”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, “Obscured”

Their typical dynamic involved Aziraphale working Crowley over until he was a quivering mess, but every so often it was the angel who asked to be dominated. Tonight it was a blindfold, leaving Aziraphale guessing as to where his wily serpent would strike next. 

Aziraphale wasn’t bound, at least not physically, but he was instructed to remain as still as possible. This became increasingly difficult as Crowley sucked viciously at one nipple and then the next, pausing for a moment to admire the angel’s flushed cheeks and panting lips.

“Crowley, darling…”

“Mm?”

“I need you inside me.”

The noise that Crowley made was somewhere between a growl and a whine. "Gladly, angel."


	4. Day 7, “implement”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7, “implement”

Aziraphale nudged the riding crop underneath Crowley’s chin. “Are you going to behave for me, love?”

Crowley smirked. “What happens if I don’t?”

Aziraphale held up a silver cock ring. “If you don’t, I’ll put this on you and tease you until you’re begging me to let you come.”

Crowley shivered.

“So,” the angel continued, “Which  _ implement _ would you prefer this evening?”

“I’ll be good,” Crowley whispered, his resolve crumbling under Aziraphale’s gaze. “Please, angel.”

“That’s not an answer, Crowley.”

“T-the crop. I know you want me to keep still and I can do it, I promise.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, instead motioning for Crowley to assume the position. The demon was true to his word, despite how badly he wanted to rut into the sheets with every strike against his bare ass.

When Crowley came, it was with a sharp crack of leather and a blissfully ring-free tug on his cock.


	5. Day 8, “rough”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8, “rough”

Crowley had let his hair grow long after the world continued to spin, and Aziraphale found it maddeningly charming. He liked to stroke it idly as he read, or brush it over and over again when Crowley was feeling anxious. Sometimes Crowley asked him to braid it, and on one memorable occasion Aziraphale had woven flowers from their garden into it.

Today, though, Aziraphale had other plans.

“Fff-uhh… ffuuuccckk,  _ angel _ —”

Aziraphale was driving into him hard and deep, gripping his hair tightly for leverage. Crowley was bent over the desk in Aziraphale’s study, face plastered against miscellaneous papers and writing implements. He knew he looked an absolute mess, clothes half undone, but he didn’t care. 

“You like it rough, don’t you darling?” Crowley could hear the smirk in the angel’s voice and couldn’t stop himself from moaning in response. “I’m going to come inside you now.”

The feeling of being filled, the casual tone of Aziraphale’s voice as he took what he wanted from the demon— it was all too much, and Crowley found himself coming shortly after, making a mess of his trousers and the floor.


	6. Day 9, “tender”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9, “tender”

“I love you.”

Crowley’s hips stuttered and he nearly lost his balance, hands splaying against Aziraphale’s stomach for purchase. His pupils were wide, his breath caught in his throat; tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry dear, was that too much?”

“N-no, I…” Crowley closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You’ve… never said that before.”

Aziraphale looked… well, frankly appalled. “Really? Months we’ve been doing this now and I’ve never…” The angel sighed. “I should’ve said it sooner. We should’ve done  _ all _ of this sooner.”

Crowley reached over and caressed Aziraphale’s cheek, gold eyes baring his entire soul. “I suppose we’ve got a lot to make up for, then.”

Keeping himself firmly buried inside his lover, Aziraphale flipped them over so he could take control. Crowley’s moans became exhilarated giggles as Aziraphale murmured “I love you” with every thrust, kissing promises into every patch of skin his lips could reach.


End file.
